


Organizing the Stars

by Statementends (Blueberryshortcake)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Archivist Jon, Elias is a Sith, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22076986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberryshortcake/pseuds/Statementends
Summary: Jonathan Sims, despite not completing his training as a Jedi Knight becomes the Head Jedi Archivist of an old, but unimportant archive in a small and unimportant system.He never stopped having nightmares.It was only that they didn’t affect anyone else anymore, and he had it in his head that the nightmares were the sole reason he was separated at night. So he didn’t talk about them. Acted as if they had stopped with his grasp of shielding.But really he had only trapped the nightmares in his own head.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard & Jonathan Sims, Martin Blackwood & Jonathan Sims
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	Organizing the Stars

Jon was an unremarkable initiate. Small, a bit clumsy, a bit nervous. Usually he would have his head in his datapad, or be watching a butterfly in the room of a thousand fountains emerge from a chrysalis. Had he not been in the Jedi order his oddities and intelligences might have labeled him as special or strange in some way, but the cornerstone of a Jedi upbringing was being humble and uniform, especially in the younger years, so it wasn’t commented on much. 

What was noted were the dreams.

The boy came to them at the age of two, almost too old to be taken at all. He had nightmares that would bleed into the other children’s minds up until his fifth cycle when the creche Master finally was able to teach him the fundamentals of shielding his mind.

As such, Jonathan spent his first three years at the temple sleeping away from the other initiates, and after that having his mind closed off not only at night, but in daytime as well as not to cause a fuss.

The Jedi might like to claim to outsiders petty things like popularity and bullies weren’t a thing in Jedi culture, but it was never the case. Jonathan didn’t have friend, was unsure about how to socialize with his fellows, and because of the disconnections he had faced hid himself in books and knowledge to heal himself. Trying to win every argument and know every fact so that maybe he might be respected if not cared for. 

He would later label his own behavior as annoying, and probably more hurtful than helpful in winning any friendships. 

He never stopped having nightmares. 

It was only that they didn’t affect anyone else anymore, and he had it in his head that the nightmares were the sole reason he was separated at night. So he didn’t talk about them. Acted as if they had stopped with his grasp of shielding. 

But really he had only trapped the nightmares in his own head.

Jonathan never thought of himself as brave, or having the makings of a knight, but despite himself he was someone who wanted to do good for others and protect them. Even from himself. 

** Chapter 1 **

“How have you been settling in, Jon?” 

Jon looked up quickly. Datapads and flimsi scattered all over his office. Jon quickly stood and bowed, badly hiding the embarrassment he felt at the mess. Really this had been too much. How had Gertrude gotten anything done? 

Elias only looked fond at Jon’s flustered appearance. “That well, hm?” 

Jon cleared his throat.

“Gertrude’s system… I don’t want to speak ill of--” Jon cut himself off. “This is a mess, Master Bouchard.”

“Elias,” Elias corrected, not for the first time. Despite Elias being a meticulous man he didn’t hold ceremony, especially with his favourites. Even Jon, who that sort of favour was usually lost on, knew he must rank as one of them, otherwise Elias would not have gifted him the position of Head Archivist when there had been older and wiser beings more qualified and learned in the area. Not that Jon though he was undeserving--or hoped he wasn’t. It was a dream position and he badly wanted to do his best. Prove to Elias he had made a good choice.

He was excited and terrified. Both bad emotions for a Jedi to have. If he didn’t have to try to get things in order he’d probably be trying and failing to meditate right now. 

“Breath, Jon.” Elias suggested. 

Jon took a deep breath. Held it for a moment. 

“I’m sorry Ma--I’m sorry Elias. I just… want to get to work.” He forced a smile. Elias’ expression was still clearly amused.

“Well, that’s why I’ve come. Your request for some assistance has been approved. Timothy and Sasha were all too happy to agree… and I have another for you as well.”

“Really?” Jon perked up. Timothy Stoker he knew from his research days. He was more than competent and… well… friendly. Which Jon would like to think hadn’t biased him, but Tim was one of the few people he got along with. Who would talk and argue with him about architecture and old footnotes, and Tim was pleasant about it even when Jon got worked up. He would laugh and break the tension instead of the frustration Jon usually faced. Sasha he knew in passing and mostly by reputation. She had worked in the Archives storage with many ancient devices and artifacts. She was careful and precise. And…

“Who else did you get?” Jon asked.

“You know Martin Blackwood, right?”

Jon’s stomach dropped. 

Shit.

The Jedicorps is simple in some ways, complex in others. The Archives fell mostly under the purview of the Education corps. The beings working in it varied. Some were Loremasters and Knights, but some were the--

Jon didn’t really like to think of it as failure. Failure is when you were actually aiming at something and didn’t succeed. And besides there is no failure there is the Force--excetra excetra. But a lot of people did not pass the Jedi Knight trials, or had opted out of them completely. Jon had … technically been the former--well-- he was sort of an interesting case. He had thought he might get out ahead of being denied padawanhood early on knowing it was doubtful anyone would pick him, and also knowing most initiates wound up as glorified farmers. He didn’t have a green thumb. The living force, despite being a fascination was never a forte. So he attempted to volunteer for the Education corps early. Being a Knight wasn’t a dream. He had no love or talent with a lightsaber, he didn’t suffer fools well enough for diplomacy, and he didn’t have any other inherent talent that would make him of interest to the Sentinels. 

Because of his interest he actually did get taken as a Padawan. 

Three times.

His first two masters had been young. Just at the age where a Knight moves to become a teacher and take a Padawan for the first time. His first died within the first two months of their training. He hadn’t even been there. His Master had been on a mission and had fallen from a great height unable to compensate with the Force and died on impact. His next Master had been his previous Master’s friend, or that’s as far as he understood it. He didn’t know her very long. Six months until she died during a routine surgery. 

He was sent to the mind healers about it. Having that level of abysmal bad luck.

Jon blamed himself even while knowing it was ridiculous to do so. He hadn’t intended to let himself be taken as a Padawan again, but… 

There are all types in the Temple. His final Master had been the Master of his first Master. His grandmaster, linage, although not often talked about was a thing within the Jedi. She took him out of duty to her last Padawan. Jon had to be grateful about it, although he felt her quiet resentment. His Master was an old woman. She had already done her part in raising the next generation. She had intended to retire to contemplation and meditation in her twilight years, instead she was stuck raising another padawan up. A disappointing one from Jon’s perspective. She tried though. She knew he liked to read. Set him unsupervised in the Archives with her passcode… and then later sent him to university outside the Temple which wasn’t unheard of, but wasn’t common either. She instructed him in the Jedi arts, but he was much more interested in the mundane. Another disappointment to her no doubt. 

He was twenty when she died. Old age and expected.

He had hated being a padawan. Knowing inevitably everyone would see he was not suited to be a Knight. See him as a failure despite never wanting it in the first place. At the death of his last Master he was finally allowed to join the Education corps. Elias had taken an interest by then. He helped make the transfer happen. Despite his lack of rank he was allowed into a position usually only Knights were allowed to take. 

Elias had only shrugged. Explained that Jon was as wise as a knight in lore. Just because he couldn’t swing a lightsaber didn’t mean there was any reason to waste that wisdom and talent. 

Jon appreciate Elias’ views. He felt understood for the first time in his life and not dragged down tracks he didn’t want to go down. He felt … free. 

He would have been content. He wasn’t really ambitious. As long as he could sate his curiosity and keep his mind busy he was happy. Being a researcher was as far as he thought he’d ever get. 

And then Elias had made him Head Archivist. 

Not on Coruscant of course. That was a scandal not even the Jedi could take. He was assigned as Head Archivist of the Magnus Archives. It was based on a small industrial moon. An old, but relatively unimportant archive.

But even so the job should have been given to a Master, or an exceptional Knight. 

All of this was to say, Jon was not a failure.

Martin Blackwood on the other hand… 

“Jon?”

“W-what?”

“You know Martin, don’t you?” 

“Ye--I don’t think I need three assistants, isn’t that a little excessive?” 

Elias raised an eyebrow and pointedly looked around his small office.

Jon cleared his throat. “I thought… he was getting reassigned.” 

“Oh, he is.” If Jon didn’t know better he might think Elias’ amused expression had become a little crueler. “To here.” 

“Ah--well…”

“I’m sure he’ll be a great help to you. Honestly Gertrude was left to herself for the most part with only droids for company. I perhaps should have checked in more often. I’ll be far more hands on with you,” Elias promised. He reached out and squeezed Jon’s shoulder. “If you need anything at all please don’t hesitate Jon. I have high hopes for you.” 

“Right… of course Elias. I won’t let you down.” 


End file.
